Love can be found in a Demon
by jazzijazz13
Summary: this story is about a raven haired boy seeing what a blinding light is doing in the land of demons un-knowing he's about to meet a golden haired shimmering angel that has a certain spark that attracts the raven haired boy to him yaoi kinda naruko later.
1. Chapter 1:The Angel Of Beauty And Life

**Authors note:** all right every one this is my very first sasunaru story so please don't hate if you don't like it even though I promise you'll like it

* * *

"Sasuke please make him stop". Neji cried but the the Uchiha wanted to stay out of the conversation or he'll never here the end of it"But its true". Sai replied "you do have eleven fingers Neji all men do you can even ask ten ten she knows you do ". Sai said with a smug smile of his face. "Sai you jack ass I told you to keep Tenten out of this". The angry Hyuuga yelled Sai said with a chuckle and put out his cell phone and yelled"let me call her I'm sure she agrees with". Sai said"like hell you are ." Neji said while reaching for the cell and sai's neck.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the two friends debating when suddenly a loud explosion was heard with a glimpse of eye blinding light the friends hurried out side to see what it was but it was way to far.

"Im going to see what it was." the young Uchiha cried

not alone we don't know what the hell that thing is." the Hyuuga yelled

exactly that's why I need to go see what the hell it is ." the Uchiha replied

Neji:but-

with a annoyance in his voice Sasuke said " Sai."

with the understandence of his friend Sai he quickly dialed Tenten's phone number and ask" Tenten you agree with me Neji has a big eleventh finger right."

with that Sasuke took the chance to run to see the light while Neji yelled." Sai you dumb ass motherfucker !."and started to kick Sai's ass while Sai was drowned in Tenten compliments of Neji's huge member that Tenten considered it a blessing.

After running from his friend's battle Sasuke was investigating the light's settle spot when suddenly another glimpse of light caught his attention. He moved toward the light when standing in front of him was a young golden haired boy with his arms crossed over his perfectly sculpted chest with a simple ribbon tide around his neck and eyes closed , Sasuke looked at this young glowing man he was blinded with his beauty but he notice the golden bronze skin male was naked, he almost had a major nose bleed but got his mind back in control but before he could say anything the young man had mighty shimmering moon light white wings shooting out his back that spread so far that it cut down two trees on each side of him and lite the ground he stand on bringing any crushed plants back to life.

The young demon Uchiha was amazed on what he was seeing but what left him breathless was seeing the golden blond open his deep blue sea eyes and show of a blush when he saw the raven hair boy look at him with such idolizing.

In a shy little voice the boy said" why are you looking at me like that."

the young Uchiha didn't know what to do should he report the angel to his father way far in the world of demons, should he help the beautiful angel, or should he attack and rape the angel for it was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. But he fingered he should at least ask the angel what he was doing in the world of demons before doing something that we'll surely make both males regret.

Sasuke asked" why are you in the land of demons." furiously

the young angel said with anger and shyness in his tone" first of all I asked you a question second of all unless your the king of this land that ain't none of your business and third of all STOP STARRING AT ME LIKE THAT!."

Sasuke was shocked. Furious, and intrigued that the little angel had a temper a short one at that because he always thought angels were nothing but freaking peace loving hippies that were to scared to do something unless their god told them to do so.

Sasuke took a moment and stared up and down at the little boy until he heard a stop coming from the angel who said " you god damn pervert keep your eyes to my face not my body and also when I asked a god damn question I want you to answer!

Sasuke was even more intrigued by the angel for he didn't respect his own god when someone got him angry so he said" I'm looking at you because I want to second I may not be king of this land but I'm the youngest prince so you better show some damn respect and third I can stare at you as long as I please this is my land your nothing but an outsider oh and by the way if your going to talk shit about asking questions then you better be sure you answer the questions your ask first before being a ass.'' Sasuke said with annoyance

but before the young angel could say anything a breeze went between his legs and not only making him shy and sweet again it also made him fall to his knees in embarrassment knowing that the raven haired teenager was probably getting a kick at this but when he look up the Uchiha wasn't, actually he look concern and worried that the little angel didn't have any clothing nore home to go to so he put his jacket around the angel. The angel looked surprise the young Uchiha said in a whisper in the young angel's ears" come home with me ." the young demon then spread a smile over his face.

The angel was surprised that the demon wanted to help him and started seeing a beautiful glow around the man, the angel blushed but then thought what if this was a trap as quickly as the demon smiled was as quickly as the angel slapped him and bounce up.

The young Uchiha caught himself from falling to the ground and said" the hell was that for!" with a glimpse of anger forming on his face. The angel stared at him and said" it was for being to damn close and for trying to trick me you bastard."

The young Uchiha was furious that his kindness was taken for granted , he rose up and said " you think I'm joking you dumb shit , I asked you to come because I wanted you to not for any other reason." the angel stuck up his middle finger and said" like I believe that fucking crap you spread demon screw you I don't need your help." Sasuke looked at the angel and grin saying" well if you don't come with me by choice I'll take you by force."the young angel said with a annoyance

angel: like hell you-

but before he could finish his sentence the young demon appeared behind with a whisper said "oh yes I will." with that Sasuke knocked the little angel out with a simple tap with his finger on the angel's waist. Sasuke was pleased to know he will have the angel's company some more but a problem struck him how was he going to bring him home if the angel's glow would gather company, to Sasuke getting home wasn't the problem he has wings to that were the same length as the young angel's it was not gathering to much attention was the problem but suddenly the young angel's glow shined bright but quickly decreased and his wings went back into the little man to the point the young angel looked like a human fortunately for Sasuke all he had to do now was bite the young angel to give him demon powers and looks as well and not cause him to lose his angel powers and looks but Sasuke fingers it will be funner to wait until he gets home to do so. The young man picked up the angel spread his glorious demon black wings and soar.

* * *

**Author**:i hope you liked it :3

Naruto: this sucks

Sasuke: naruto, everything will be ok, everything will be alright, even when the sun don't shine when I fuck you baby(Amanda Consgroove edited)

Naruto:FUCK YOU TEME!AND STOP EDITING PEOPLE SONGS BEFORE WE GET SUED!

ME:MAN I LOVE THIS PAIRING! XD

another note: I GOT THE ELEVEN FINGER THING FROM MY FRIEND SAMANTHA I KNOW IT'S STUPID I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE GOSH!


	2. Chapter 2:The Bite

**Author's notes: **all right everyone chapter 2 of my story just because I felt like it and I'm sick so I have nothing better to do so enjoy XD

* * *

In the land of demons the young prince arrives to his kingdom to lay the young angel down and wait for him to awake.

Sasuke sat over the angel and waited to see any movements but sadly not were shown Sasuke showed a glimpse of frustration tower his cheeks but before anger could grasp him the young angel blushed showing a smile spreading his unconscious face.

Sasuke stood in ah seeing the little angel show happiness, he took his hand and glide it over the little angel's chin and returned the smile. Sasuke took his hand off the boy's chin and waltz out the room.

"Uh where am I." the little angel sighed while rubbing the tiring sleep out of his eyes. The boy sat in Aw when he saw the bed he was laying on more importantly the room. His skin screamed of pleasure when he sinked into the velvet red comforter while his head was caress by the silky smooth black blanket that tighten on every movement the boy made while starring up at the diamond framed shandaleir in complete total amazement but the comfort soon vanish when a deep familiar voice reached his ear and foot steps approached him.

"Well sleeping beauty is finally awake huh." the raven haired boy said with a viciously evil smirk running over his face.

"look don't start with me I'm not in the mood." the golden haired boy said with complete anger filling his throat.

"Hey you should be thanking me I brought you to my home out of the kindness of my heart and your still complaining."Sasuke said with a friendly smiled.

"Kindness my ass you kidnapped me!" The angel said furiously

with a shrug the demon caress the angel's soft silky bronze body with a short laugh at the bottom of his throat but the angel was confuse why was the demon doing this and why was he enjoying this treatment.

The young angel smacked the young demon's hands and yelled"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TEME!"

the young demon chuckled at the little man's reaction and replied" Whatever I want baka."

The angel stared at the bigger male's expression in confusion and grabbed the males hands and took them of his waist" I'm not one of your little pussies stop touching me !" yelled the blonde angel.

"well your really going to think this is a bitch but I'm not going to let you leave my room nore palace unless I bite your neck." the raven haired man said

the angel was shock on what just flew out of the demon's mouth so he screech in anger" The hell I'm not going to let you bite me I don't even want you near me!"

Sasuke sat amazed at the little angel that he stood up to him more then twice no one had ever done that quite frankly no one had the balls to. Sasuke looked at the little angel and chuckled under his breath" fine its time to do it my way" and blast the angel to the wall making the angel arch his back from the hard contact , not even giving the angel any time to blink he threw his arm against the angels neck and begined to make eye contact with him and moved closer for the kill like a spider with a poor helpless fly and breathed in the angel's sweet delicious aroma while the angel cringed and moan at Sasuke's warm breath hitting his delicate skin in pleasure. The young demon scrapped his sharp fangs against the angel's skin and purred gently but loudly in his ears and whispered sweetly" Where's that firery personality of yours now,if your good I might consider going further." with that the young demon bit down on the young angels neck and started rubbing the angels slit of his dick.

The young angel was so confuse on how this happen but he knew he had to get Sasuke to stop even though he didn't want him to. The young angel bit his tongue and demanded Sasuke to release him but sasuke was to busy in the angel's juicy neck, Tasty warm blood, and the angel's sweaty hard member. Sasuke released his bite's grip but that didn't stop him from licking every droplet of blood the drip out of the mark matter of fact sasuke didn't want the sensation to end he grabbed the angel's cock and moved his hand up and down making his fingers past the length perfectly while he sucked on the plump neck. The angel didn't know how long he could take of this till finally the sensation and denial caught up with him making him collapse.

Sasuke looked at the collapse boy on the floor" shit." the young demon whispered while getting the angel up and lieing him on the bed. Sasuke couldn't believe he let this go that far but at the same time the Uchiha was very pleased at the reaction that the little angel gave him through their time together but Sasuke was furious the little angel didn't repay him for the erection he gave him but Sasuke figures this isn't the last they will do this and grew a smirk over his face.

An hour has passed and the angels has awaken. Sasuke took a minute while the angel fully open his eyes to see how truly gorgeous the angel is but saw a flash coming towards his face, Sasuke grabbed the flash which actually turn out to be the young angels fist and ask " the hell was that for you could had hit me."

The little angel try to focus his eyes on the bigger male even though he felt like his head would explode from built up rage" YOU ASS I HATE I HATE YOU , YOU BRING ME HEAR WITHOUT EVEN CONSIDERING MY FEELINGS THEN YOU BITE ME AND TO TOP IT OF YOU MESS WITH MY LOLLIPOP I HATE YOU ASS HOLE I HATE YOU!"

the demon giggled and said"you call your dick a lollipop man you been in the clouds to long." and stroked the boy's spiky hair.

The angel was calming down after the smooth strokes from Sasuke's hands that he laid his head on Sasuke's lap and slowing moved his body down but was careful to leave his dick hidden from Sasuke so that he wouldn't have to go through his last experience.

Sasuke look down at the blue eyed angel grifting back to sleep when he asked"whats your name?"

"What?" the angel said

Sasuke said"I said whats your name, I know your incredibly lazy but I'm pretty sure your not deaf."

the little angle ignored the comment and said"Naruto Uzumaki and yours."

the young prince looked down at Naruto and said "Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**Author notes**: whoo i'm beat and pretty dizzy but im still breathing. So I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 chapter 3 will be coming soon so yea I would have my little naruto gang her but I don't want to here any more bitching and whining right now I know I put in some whoo hoos but I was on a little writer block and all I could think about was the sex so I just put a taste so see you next timeXD.


	3. chapter 3: Angel Of Growing

**Author notes: **DUDE I AM SO HYPED!I AM ADDING NEW CHARACTERS NARUTO WILL NOT BE THE ONLY ANGEL! YOU WANT A HINT OF THE NEXT ANGEL? HERE THEY ARE, SHE'S BADASS SHE BELONGS TO RANNIIEE, AND HER NAME RHYMES WITH MAYA...STILL DONT HAVE IT? TO BAD LOLZ OH AND THERE IS GOING TO BE A MAJOR TWIST TO NARUTO!HE'S NOT WHO HE SEEMS TO BE KUKUKU.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE ANGEL OF GROWING**

After a night of sleep Sasuke got out of bed but before that he tapped the angel's face, enjoying the angel's beauty."Naruto get up," no response"dobe get up." Naruto turned over on his side ignoring the young Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't take this no longer and went into the bathroom. When he returned he had a magic bucket filled with freezing cold water. Sasuke with a smirk poured the water on top of Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL TEME!the young angel yelled. with that Sasuke yelled ,"WAKE UP DOBE! Naruto ran out of bed and was about to throw a punch but before the punch could make contact Sasuke was gone. Naruto looked every where for him. He looked in the bathroom, in the bed, behind the book shelf, he even looked under the bed but no success."why would I be in or under the bed dobe?" Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke with a smirk graced on his face on the ceiling. "WHAT THE HELL TEME,GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Sasuke shook his head and said,"I rather not I like seeing you make a complete jack ass out of yourself." GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Naruto yelled. with that Sasuke shrugged and said ,"fine geez your no fun." Naruto tried to throw another punch at Sasuke but Sasuke threw a shirt with a black and gray skulls on the front and a pair of black styled ripped pants that have silver chains on each side. "what the he-" before Naruto could say another word he was cut of by Sasuke," put these on I don't know how you do it in heaven but we don't walk around naked and beside what if my mother sees you? put these on now," "but I don't wan-," Naruto was cut off again by Sasuke's most deadliest Uchiha glare,"PUT THESE ON **NOW**!" with a sweat drop Naruto started putting on the outfit,"fi- fine you don't have t-to be scary about it." With that Sasuke left the room to get breakfast for Naruto and himself.

"hello little brother" came the eldest prince Itachi Uchiha "hn" came the youngest,"I heard that you found a young boy yesterday, you mind telling me who he is and why would you bring him here?"

before drinking his juice"His name is Naruto and why he's here doesn't concern you aniki." Itachi stared, at his little brother and smirked," wow mating season's here already?"Itachi enjoyed the look on his brothers face as he did a spit take. "HE'S NOT MY MATE!" yelled the young prince,"then why are you getting angry? If he's not your mate then you shouldn't get overly emotional" Itachi, was letting this all sink in. don't get him wrong he loves his little otouto with all his heart and will make sure any one who harms him in anyway will experience a slow and a extremely painful death, but he loves screwing with him too. After calming himself down he replies," he's not my mate good bye brother." with that he stormed off. Don't get Sasuke wrong either he loves his big aniki with all his heart but sometimes he feels the need to kill him but at the same time hug him. Itachi watches his little brother and thinks," he's not my mate my ass, sasunaru otouto," with that Itachi leaves, to pick up his friends so they could go to the new movie complex in the mall.

When Sasuke returned, Naruto was no where to be found."I'm gone for 15min and the little idiot's on a rampage," Sasuke looks every where. He looks in Itachi's sex crave room, his father's second war fare room, his mother's spa room and many rooms after, he even double checked. Sasuke was walking near the living room when he started hearing a song. It sounded like the song made by K$sha. When he got closer he started hearing Naruto singing along with the song "WE R WHO WE R" when he looked inside Sasuke was shocked more than a Uchiha should be. Naruto...was dancing...with his mother!

(Naruto's only singing)

Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on and up  
And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got my dad on my necklace

(Mikoto's giggling)

I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

CHORUS:  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart

(Naruto takes of shirt)  
You know we're superstars

(Naruto and Mikoto do sexy poses)  
We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R!

DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

(Naruto dance like Beyonce in check on it)

(Mikoto shakes her butt)

I've got that glitter on my eyes

(Naruto and Mikoto do K$sha's eye poses)  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[CHORUS]

DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up

Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R!

We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We R who we R!

(Naruto throws his hands in the air and falls on the floor Mikoto lands on the floor laughing)

OW!

(Naruto does the peace signs)

with sharigans fully lit Sasuke screamed,"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!" finishing her fit of laughter she smiles at Sasuke,"hey sweetie I love your mate he's so energetic and cute too." Naruto blushes and Sasuke's eye twitch. At the same time they both say," I'm not his mate." Mikoto with a all knowing smiles says," sure your not like he's not a angel" Sasuke looks at Naruto," you told her?"

Mikoto stopped Naruto and answered her son's question," he didn't have to I already knew." Mikoto stood up, and straighten her velvet dress and sat down. Sasuke sighed, and sat down on the floor with Naruto,"are all angels as weird and annoying as you?" with a huge guinean one in a million smile Naruto says " nope im original but if you want to talk about weird you should see my best friend Aya. Now she's weird," with a sigh Sasuke says," well I'm not going to see her right?" Naruto scratches his cheek" well her and my other best friend Rose are going to help me with the negotiations but Rose is coming later so-."with a angered oh hell no face Sasuke screams "YOU GOT TO BE SHIITTING ME!" with that a huge blinding beautiful light with a splash of green flies out the sky and lands in the center of a road." right on cue ," Naruto says." hey isn't that where Itachi was goi-," "RAWR!" Mikoto was cut off by a blood curling, demonic , animal scream. Sasuke bursted out laughing, Mikoto sweat drops while Naruto turns pale and yells,"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!," Mikoto looks at him with fear in her beautiful dark eyes and responds with a simple reply,"Itachi."

* * *

**ITACHI'S POV**

after leaving my home I drove along the road heading towards my friend Deidara's house I saw a blinding light I couldn't see anything but I knew it was dangerous so I jumped out the car and right on cue a ball of light smashed into my new Lamborghini Advento. My brand new car was destroyed ! I yelled in anger and I made sure the whole kingdom heard me. When I looked at the ball it moved! I raised my eye brow in interest when I got closer the ball of light was gone just a shimmering girl! she was absolutely breath taking. Her hair was a bleach blond and her skin was sun kissed maybe not as much as Naruto's but still flawless. Her eyes were green so green when she looked at the ground the plants grew. She had pink glossy lips that made me want to kiss them. Her body was curved and just perfect. She had a beauty mark near her left eye that made me want to kiss her whole face. This girl was stunning even her clothes shimmered whiled it rapped around her small frame. I doubt the clothes where like that naturally, they must be liked that from being on that magnificent creature. She had a tied back shirt that shows her back and wearing shorts that stop to her mid region of her legs. She has diamond studded bracelets and anklets with fingerless gloves. Itachi stared at her with love in his eyes.

* * *

**ITACHI POV OVER**

Aya stared at this beautiful demon with love. Her heart pounded when she stared at those dark eyes.

He has perfect beautiful raven black hair sharp glistening fangs, muscular body, pink thin lips that make her want to lean forward and kiss him. He was the picture of perfection. " hi my name's Aya," Aya said with a tint of red on her face. Itachi snapped out of his trance and stared at the creature in front of him," my apology im the eldest prince in this world, im Itachi Uchiha nice to meet you," Itachi finished with a famous Uchiha smile which made Aya cheeks turn completely red. Aya took a deep breath and ask," may I see your father?" Itachi raise a perfect eyebrow," I'm sorry but he's at a convection for the keepers of his land all around the world" Aya shrugged and asked," have you seen a blond angel with a big ass mouth?" Itachi replied with a smirk and said,"sure he's at the palace would you like to come with me." Aya nodded her head. Itachi was about to head to his car but when he realized Aya crushed it his eyes turned red. Aya looked behind her and twitched ,"did I do that?" Itachi just nodded his head to scared he might say something he might regret. Aya looked down," I'm sorry" Itachi looked down at the angel and smile," it's ok " Aya and Itachi shared a look of passion for each other that seem like a eternity to them which really was 15 minutes. Before taking Aya he realize she still has her wings out. He turned and looked at Aya's beautiful shimmering white greenish wings that match her whole wardrobe of white greenish clothing." I can't take you any where yet. May you please hide your wings and glow?" Aya looked and smiled childishly," sorry," Aya wings and glow vanish. With that Itachi picked her up bridal style and brought out his glorious demon wings, then he soared through the midnight sky.

* * *

**BACK WITH SASUKE,NARUTO, AND MIKOTO  
**

Sasuke, Naruto, and Mikoto were still watching TV when Itachi and Aya came back but before Itachi could say anything," NARU-CHAN!" Aya looked every where for Naruto. Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto looked at her like she was blind. Aya turned around," Itachi you said she was her where's Naruto?" Sasuke, Itachi, was thinking the same thing"she?" Naruto started to crawl away until Sasuke grabbed his foot and put him to a stopped. " **HE'S** right here" Sasuke said with a smirk,"TEME!" Naruto screeched.

Aya rolled her eyes," why are you in sexy no jutsu form?" everyone looked at Naruto while Naruto sweat dropped. With red tinted cheeks, Naruto said with nervousy lacing his voice," I-I don't know wh-what your t-talking about." "oh really?" Aya smiled deviously while her fingertips turned blue." AYA STOP DONT TOUCH ME!" Naruto ran around the room and when Aya turned and almost tapped him he ducked and did a 360 spin on the table. Aya after doing this for 12 minutes dragged Itachi so he could help her find the kitchen when she return she had ramen in her hand. Naruto stopped in his tracked. Aya ripped the top of the ramen lid off and put the cup filled of ramen floating on top of the trash can making sure it's tilting," Naruto don't make this harder than it has to be." Naruto was going to start running until he heard some of the noddles drop in the trash bin ,"FINE AYA PLEASE DONT POUR THEM OUT ANYMORE!" Naruto pleaded," will see " Aya replied. Naruto walked slowly to Aya. He grabbed the ramen and was about to run until a hard jab hit his back. In a puff of shimmering sparks Naruto was a girl! Sasuke, Mikoto, and Itachi were stunned especially Sasuke. If he thought Naruto was a beauty then well the word beauty would be a insult to Naruto now. He was small at least reach to his the beginning of his chest but hey Sasuke was a tall guy so that wouldn't be to surprising but Naruto looked like a child, only difference was that she had beautiful shapely D-cups and hour glass, shimmering glossy lips like she just applied lip gloss, beautiful doll sapphire glass eyes that were deeper than any ocean and could see into your soul, a cute round face that had 3 lines on both cheeks with a tint of red on her cheeks, manicure hands, long blond lengthy hair that reach her feet, her hair nicely cupped her face, thin slim beautifully made eyebrows, elegant thin arms, elegant thick legs , and a flat stomach... a true angel.

"See isn't this better," Aya said smugly," GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Naruto spat with venom," "I LOVE YOU TOO! Aya said while giving Naruto a hug, which was'nt returned. The room was quiet until,"YOU TOO ARE SO KAWII!" Mikoto grabbed both girls and said more things about them being cute. " I cant breath," Aya said," " me either," Naruto replies. In the back Itachi and Sasuke are still processing what's happened until,"HELP ME TEME DON'T JUST SIT THERE!" Sasuke and Itachi were brought back to reality, and rushed to the girls aids . "mother they can't breath!" Mikoto looks down, and sees the girls trying to catch their breaths. "sorry" Mikoto says and sits down. After almost dieing the two angels straighten themselves up." ok to make a long story short I didn't think the king of the world of demons would listen to a girl so I made myself a guy, why I even thought this way was because the elders of our world were talking about how strict and unreasonable he is, so there you go," that's understandable but why are you two down here?"Sasuke asked. Naruto and Aya say in unison," to stop a war." Itachi, mikoto, and Sasuke wanted to ask more about the angels but dropped it, it was way after 11:57 and they were all tired, Itachi went to bed even though his friends were calling him he didn't care, he turned off his cell phone gave Aya some clothes to sleep in and they shared a bed together. After taking a shower and putting on clothes Sasuke looked for a t-shirt for Naruto to wear while Naruto washed, and played in the bathtub."dobe get out it's time for bed," "I'm coming teme gosh." Sasuke, threw a red t-shirt at Naruto. Naruto put on the t-shirt, and crawled into bed with Sasuke.

* * *

NO CLIFFHANGERS SNITCHES! MORE CHARCTERS ENTRY

After finding some of Sasukes old clothes, eating breakfast, and getting ready for the day Sasuke and Naruto went to the mall to meet up with his friends, while Aya and Itachi went to his friend Pein's house to meet up with the rest of his friends. Naruto, was wearing to spiky pigtails on each side of her head while a curled bang covers her eyes. She had black netted long inner gloves that reach to her red leather fingerless glove. On her left and right middle finger was silver chained rings. Her shirt was in a knot near her stomach so it could seem like a belly shirt. Sasuke's old faded jeans hugged her legs nicely at the same time making her butt and thighs pop. She wore silver, red, and black Nikes. She wore a black and silver dog color that had the Uchiha symbol as the tag. She had 4 piercings in her ears, the three that were in her ear lobe were small diamond studded gold hoops while the upper one was white diamond studded. All the men were jealous of Sasuke and couldn't help but look at Naruto swaying body but Sasuke gave them the Uchiha glare and...well you know the rest. " DUDE THAT CHICK'S HOT!" Kiba yelled," YES SHE'S SCREAMING WITH YOUTHFUL BEAUTY SHE MAKES ME WANT TO RUN AROUND THE MALL 500 TIMES! IN FACT I WILL DO SO RIGHT NOW!" yelled by Rocklee. Lee started to run around the mall. "um...the hell" Naruto asked with a slightly freaked out sighed,"the loud mouth mutt is Kiba, he's a dog and werewolf demon,""SHUT UP SASUKE!" yelled by Kiba. " I just made my point, and the hyperactive knuckle head was Rocklee he's a jaguar demon." "h-hi Naruto" said by Hinata," nice to meet you" said by Neji. "This is Neji and Hinata, they're snow leopards.""I'll take it from here Sasuke, Hi I'm Ino I'm a mink, this is Temari's lazy ass mate Shikamaru he's a panther like Sai. Sai, is the guy with the drawing pad and slick hair. He is also my mate, this is Choji he's a bear demon. This is Hinata, her mate is Kiba. This is Tenten she's a tiger and also Neji's mate, this is Temari, she and her brothers are sun vampires which mean they can go outside without dieing they are also sand leopards, the guys wit red hair and paint-on there face is Gaara and Kankuro. That guy with the jacket and glasses is Shino, he's a bug demon. And as you know this is Sasuke he's a wolf demon, incubus, and alligator demon," Naruto looked at Sasuke, who had a smirk on his face then looked at Ino's smile."makes sense continue,""thank you, the guy with sharp teeth is Seguistu, he's a shark his mate is Karin, she's the one with red hair and glasses, she's a cat demon and Juugo, the big guy there is a lion demon." They all said hi to Naruto. " hi I'm Naruto that's all I can say for right now," everyone was about to say something until," SASUKE-!" a girl with pink hair came out of no where and latched herself on poor Sasuke. Ino, looked at the girl with pink hair with disguise," and that...girl is Sakura she's a succubus and a rabbit demon." Naruto, looked at the women like she was from another planet while Sakura, looked at her like she was dirt," Sasuke-kun who's this?" Sasuke took a deep breath, knew this wasn't going to end well." Sakura this is Naruto." Sakura looked Naruto up and down," Sasuke-kun I don't like her she's a dirty bitch you don't need her around you, you already have the fucked up crew with you why add on? you don't need scum like her to be your friend," Sasuke was furious," Sakura she's my-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto ," I'm his girlfriend you dirty fucked up slut!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke, and gave him a passionate kiss. Sasuke even ask for entrance, and Naruto gladly gave it to him she even separated them enough to show tongue. Naruto gave sakura the finger and separate from each other with lust and a trail of saliva connecting them. Sakura latched on Sasuke again and yelled ," YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SASUKE-KUN, I DONT KNOW WHERE YOU CAME FROM BUT PACK UP YOUR SLUT FUGLY FACE AND CRACK ADITITATE PARENTS AND GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" everyone stopped even the people that were passing by stopped. Sakura smirked at the chaos she created and the sorrow she cause to Naruto, but when she saw Naruto's face it didn't have tears or sadness it had a smirk on it. The smirk sent chills to everyone around them it was like the devil himself was smiling at them. Babies cried, dogs scurry with fear, even the security was afraid of going toward Naruto. Naruto, walked closer to Sakura. On her third step her eyes turned red with slits in them, her fox marks turned thicker and darker, also her hair bands flew out of her hair and made her look demonic. Sakura tried to run but by the time she did Naruto grabbed her hair and snapped her hair back to face her in the face. Sasuke moved toward his friends. When Sakura's face snapped towards Naruto a power filled fist crashed into her face. The power that was released made everyone move. When the power was done Sakura had a fist like crater on her face. Everyone started to panic," don't worry she won't die but she'll shut up for a month so you can all move on with your life...NOW!" the passing by standers ran away. Sasuke, stared at the little angel until"hey teme you could I dont know show me AROOOUUNNNDDD instead of looking at me like a zombie don't you think?" Sasuke snap out of his eye show gaze, and stared at his friends and quirked a perfect eyebrow ,"you guys coming?" everyone nodded their heads and started walking with Sasuke and Naruto,"YES FINALLY NEW CLOTHES COME ON TEME!" Sasuke shook his head with a smile,"dobe."

* * *

**Aya and Itachi POV**

"HEY ITACHI, WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK US UP UN WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU JACKASS!Diedara yelled in anger." YEAH ASSHOLE, I HAD A DATE AND EVERYTHING BUT WE COULDN'T GO BECAUSE OF YOU! WHAT THE FUCK WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU COULDN' T COME AND GET USE YOU EMO BASTARD!" Hidan fume getting ready to TRY and hit Itachi until," what the hell is up with your friends jeez they acting like little bitches?" Itachi smirked, while everyone looked at the door. All the boys mouths dropped while Konan's eyes turned into big dinner plates( not for real :P). In came Aya with A neon green electric shirt with a guy with black hair covering one side of his eye while a streak of electric green ride along the bang, he had ear phones around his neck while he was spinning records. Unlike Naruto Aya tucked the shirt in but made the shirt slide down her shoulders. She had faded black shorts and knee length black boots. She had fish net leggings and fish net sleeves that lead up to none fingerless leather gloves. Aya wore a Uchiha necklace and in each ear had 3 gold earrings. she had her hair in a shoulder length side pigtail. Aya, lean against the door frame while chewing pink bubblegum with one eyebrow raise elegantly. Itachi, looked at Aya with a smirk remaining from his friend's expression. The room was completely quite until," HOLY SHIT THIS GIRLS FUCKING HOT," Hidan, stared Aya like she was candy. He definitely eyed her D-cups until Itachi stepped in the way and confirmed serious pain if Hidan doesn't stop, and with that Hidan stopped. Kakuzu, coughed and said," please Itachi and Aya excuse Hidan, Itachi, you know how he can be a retarded womanizer, shit brain dog he can be, and Aya, I'm sorry you even met him," everyone laugh except Hidan," SHUT THE FUCK UP KAKUZU, JASHIN-SAMA WILL KILL YOU!," after laughing Aya said,"whatever man, OH IS THAT BLACK OPS!"Aya ran over to play with Sasori, and started to kick his ass on the game. Everyone was speechless except Deidara and Hidan who was cheering for Aya,"KICK HIS PUPPET LOVING ASS AYA!"" YEAH AYA UN, KICK SASORI'S ASS!" Sasori, looked at his friend,"DEIDARA, WHAT THE HELL,"Deidara, sweat dropped," sorry you didn't give me my 50 bucks back un...AND YOU SAID MY ART IS BULLSHIT!" Sasori sighed," look we been over this art is something that can last for ever, the thing you call are is bullshit plan and simple," Deidara, was pissed," FUCK THIS YOU'LL SEE HOW MY "BULLSHIT" IS ART!," everyone looked at Deidara, as he went outside except Sasori."hey Sasori isn't that your new car Deidara's, lighting on fire?" Sasori shrugged," there's no way he do something like that, no he's probably going to bi-," BOOM! Sasori,ran to the window," OH SHIT!"Sasori yelled,"AND YOUR NOT FUCKING ME UNTIL MATING SEASON YOU DICK!" Sasori flinch, and ran outside." I WAS PLAYING DEIDARA!" Deidara smiled, and said," GO FUCK YOURSELF CAUSE IM NOT!," Deidara, walked back inside while Sasori sat in his emo corner."wow...anyway hello Aya I'm Konan, I'm a witch," they completely change the subject between Deidara and Sasori."this is my mate Pein, he's a dragon, Pein waved, this is Kakuzu, he's a crow and spider demon, this is his mate and uke Hidan," "FUCK YOU KONAN!," Konan, shrugged Hidan's insult off," Hidan's a pain in the ass and a snow tiger. This is Sasori, he's a scorpion, he's Deidara's seme, Deidara is a swan( I couldn't think of anything else).

We have a friend name Tobi, but he's on vacation he's a wolf. Our friend Akira, won't be back until tomorrow and he's a snow leopard. The blue dude over there is Kisame, he's a shark demon, and Itachi is a wolf, incubus, and alligator demon." Aya looked toward Itachi, and lifted an eye brow when he smirked well...this could get interesting, ,"well if you care I'm Aya, and that's all you should know right now. Everyone but Itachi, gave her a curious face.

* * *

**WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER! IN THE MALL!LOL NO BACK TO THE SHOW XD**

both Sasuke's and Itachi's group got together but when Itachi got there he saw the paramedics bringing Sakura to the hospital. Itachi raise a eye brow, while the gang stared in terror."dammit Naruto," everyone looked at Aya." Naruto did this?" Itachi ask,"yep" Aya simply replied."who's Naruto?" Pein asked," my extremely bad tempered friend." Aya replied. Before anyone could ask more questions Itachi heard, a manly scream coming up stairs"what the hell?"Hidan and Aya asked. "Sasuke?" Kisame asked "Sasuke" confirmed by Itachi. Itachi, and the gang ran upstairs, Aya, was about to ask what was going on until,"SASUKE LET GO HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" Naruto screamed. In one of Sasuke's clawed hands stood an man's head which was being crushed, in Sasuke's other hand stood the man's flesh, while the man's organs including the man's exploded heart was on the ground. Sasuke's had black pointed horns sticking out of his head long spiky hair that was 3 inches longer than Itachi's regular demon form, sharp fangs, red eyes, tattoo like markings going along his arms, while his muscles flex and his chest became six pack. His incubus 4 tails swinging back and forth making sure any man who touches Naruto is killed in a heart beat. "shit, this is why I don't like going to the mall with your brother Itachi, he always has to kill somebody and he attracts to many bitches," Hidan said. It was true to any girl Sasuke and Itachi's true incubus form, like all their forms attracted women. The girls became mega fangirls forgetting the fact that they should run while the guys ran in fear for the Uchiha might come after them next. "shut up Hidan," Itachi sighed, while rubbing his temples. Itachi, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kisame, Pein, Hidan, Sai, Sasori, Deidara, Kankuro, Juugo, Suigustu, Rocklee, Gaara, Kakuzu, and Shino helped calmed down Sasuke, but they made sure Itachi and Naruto, were the closes. Once Sasuke, was around Itachi and Naruto he calmed down completely. Naruto and Itachi, hugged him while Sasuke straighten his blue leather jacket." well aren't you guys coming I'm not going to sit here and miss the movie. Dobe, aniki come on," Naruto and Hidan gave a WTF face." TEME, YOU SLAUGHTER SOME ONE! DONT YOU HAVE A LITTLE SEMPATHY!,"Sasuke walked back to Naruto and carried her bridal style," WHAT THE HELL TEME?" Sasuke sighed," hn, it's his own fault for touching what's MINE," Sasuke smirked and licked Naruto on the cheeks. Everyone around them wasn't surprised especially Itachi and Aya, in fact they were whispering Sasunaru to each other. While everyone was walking Naruto finally got out of her trance and yelled,"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

Author's note: CLIFF HANGER SNITCHES OK GIVE ME YOUR OPINION WAS IT GOOD WAS IT BAD :( CAUSE TO ME THIS WAS THE BEST CHAPTER YET AND THE LONGEST 8 PAGES ON MY THING ANYWAY THIS CHAPTERS NAME WAS CALLED THE ANGEL OF GROWING(AYA) NOW THE NEXT ANGEL WILL BE THE ANGEL OF ROSES. CAN YOU GUESS? I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT LOUIS-WANNABEE NOUGH SAID. BYE SEE YOU WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT! XD


End file.
